


Letters III

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More letters to and from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters III

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I just love you guys  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 5

Father,

In case you haven’t heard already, Lily Potter is in Slytherin. I know, it’s a bit hard to believe. She’s always seemed so sweet, but I suppose that was just an act. I’m not sure if she’s made any friends in her own house, she seems to spend all her free time in Gryffindor with Rose, Al and I. 

Things are going well so far this year. Professor Brown, our Divination professor, is a bit odd. She seems almost like she doesn’t like Divination, but I can’t figure out why she’s teaching it if that’s true.

I’ll write again soon, right now I need to make sure Al writes home.

Your Son,  
Scorpius

 

September 7

Son,

I heard about young Lily. I guess Harry’s Slytherin tendencies did find their way into one of his offspring after all. I’m sorry that she’s attached herself to you, Albus and Rose, but I’ sure she’ll make some friends her own age soon.

Professor Brown, as in Lavender Brown? I never pictured her as the teaching type. Good luck with your classes. I look forward to our next letter.

Your Father,  
Draco

 

September 12

Dad,

I still can’t believe Lily’s in Slytherin. Although I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, she was always a bit devious. But she spends all her time tagging along with me, Scorp, and Rose. She just won’t leave us alone. Scorp says that she’ll male some friends in her class eventually, but I’m not so sure.

Classes are boring, like always. Except for Divination. It’s always fun. I like it. Shocking, I know.

Write Back,  
Al

 

September 15

Al, 

Scorpius is right. Give Lily some time to adjust and then I’m sure you’ll never see her. In a month you’ll be writing me complaining that you miss her hanging around.

Of all the classes that you could like, you had to enjoy Divination? I heard Lavender Brown is teaching that class. Did you know that your Uncle Ron dated her back in our 6th year? If you get a chance, tell her I said hello.

I’d appreciate it if you could get Lily to write to us. Your mother misses her terribly.

Writing back,  
Dad


End file.
